dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial/Farming
This Document is intended to explore & compare different methods of Basic Resource Gathering - Gold, XP and Gems. Top 5 for Farming Gold Top 5 for Farming Gems Top 5 for Farming EXP Badpeteno's Farming Method Badpeteno's Farming Method is suitable for all Levels of gameplay. The Dragon, Crystal and Habitat choices change to suit the level, but the basic method remains simple and flexible. Credits Please consider including credits and this message if you decide to share this elsewhere, to encourage more people to share ideas and methods that make us all better gamers. Credits to Badpeteno. We thank him for his generosity in sharing this method with us. It and methods that have been born from it has helped many players. Important Facts *Legends are notoriously hard to breed, particularly post-LaW. Unless you have two Lv 4 Legendaries, you will probably find it hard to breed them. For Badpeteno's Farming System you will need several Dragons of the same type, so they will need to be easy to breed. *You will need current data for Dragons' Earning Rate, the Habitats they can be placed in (Elements) and the maximum boost they can be given. *You will need a large amount of space with no obstacles for building Large Habitats around Elemental Crystals. The Main Island is best suited for Farming. *You will need current Habitat Specifications for selection of best for Farming. *You will need some basic skill with a spreadsheet software. *The current information suggests that the lowly Terra Dragon is best suited for Farming at Game Levels 15 and below. Method #Create a table of your favourite spreadsheet to contain the following information: #*Dragon Name #*Elements #*Lv 10 Rating #*Lv 10 Rating (at Max Boost) #*No. of Dragons/Habitat #*Habitat Cap #*Max Rate/Habitat #*Time taken to Fill up a Habitat #Sort the Dragons according to Max Rate/Habitat, in descending order. #Choose a Dragon that is easy to breed nearest to the top of the list. #Start breeding. #Arrange Crystals and Habitats for best rate. Notes *It is probably best not to sell off your current Dragons or Habitats, but rather wait until they need to be replaced and keeping them in the Dragonarium or Storage. *You will probably benefit from several Farms rather than just the one. *The Time taken to Fill up a Habitat is useful if you need to leave the game for extended periods. Consider it as a secondary sort. Badpeteno and some others report collecting up to around 20M a day pre-LaW update. If you are using the system, please consider sharing your collection rate. Good luck! More Tips *Calculate how long it will take for your Habitat to fill up. Remember to return to collect the . Don't waste it! *'Boost your Dragon's gold collection rate with nearby Crystals.' Terra, Terra Hybrids and Legends have the highest rate after boost! *'Upgrade your Normal Habitat to big Habitat', so that you don't have to spend all day at the game, collecting (and getting your parents mad at you!) *'Be prepared!' Consider cost-effectiveness. Treat it as you would Real Life $$$ - make a budget to save and stick to it! Remember, some things cost a lot of money, and you may not have an opportunity to get something valuable if you don't have cash ready! *Like in Real Life, some things are cheaper in bulk. Consider all your options, compare cost per unit, then choose the cheapest! *'Farming Star Shines is a consistent way to level up.' Check out the different XP rewards and choose the best option! *'Be patient!' Don't waste your speeding up the game! You may need your gems for the Island Events... *'Introducing your Friends to play DC', can earn you 5 each. Plus you get a new neighbour who can help you with the Island Events! But be careful not to lose your friends over the game! Category:FAQ